The secret of the unicorn
by Death3230
Summary: the captain tintin and snowy looks for treasure and end up finding it right under there noses
1. Chapter 1 modle mystery

Chapter 1 my mysterious Identify

Stop cracking you freaking knuckles! Mrs. Ison screamed. You know I hate it. I loved to crack my knuckles but one problem my teachers Mrs. Brown and Mrs. Ison hates it. Sometimes I do it to annoy them Sometimes I do it because I get bored. Hi my name is David this is going to be a story of horror.

I was Sunday I went to English then I saw my Teacher Mrs. Ison I put my hands on my knuckles. Don't' you dare! She screamed then I felt a sharp blow on my head, then everything went black I think that I fainted. When I woke up I found myself in a strange place it was some sort of a cave or a drain. "Where the hell is this" I said.

I decided to have a walk around because I couldn't see an exit; suddenly I thought that I could see a light in front of me it was pretty far away where it was. I start to run to it. The strange thing was. The closer I get the dimmer the light when it was supposed to get brighter, then I realized that wasn't a light after all it was my mind playing tricks on me. There were writings on the walls but I couldn't see them properly.

I felt the ground and looked around when I look at the wall I screamed there was a skeleton. Bravely I went over. One the skeleton I found a bag inside were torches which still works and some other stuff like pencils and papers even food. The food was too old to be eaten. I turned on a torch and looked on the wall. I could not read the writing it was not English but there were only three wordsあだまI looked in the bag and found a translation slip you know a paper which has translations on languages on it. The three words read Adam. Whose name is that I thought? I found two ID cards in the bag. One had a picture of me on it which said Adam Stevberg. L realized that David wasn't my real name the other one also had a picture of me but this time it said David Lee.

What is my real name? I thought I found a whole bunch of ID cards in the bag all of them had a picture of me on it except one. All of them had different names on it. The one with the different picture was a man's card it said Daniel Cracker. Who the hell is This Daniel guy the dead guy and what the hell is my real name? I thought All of the ID cards have different information about me Different age date of birth different ethnicity everything. Know I was not sure of everything of myself. Who am I? I thought but there is one thing I'm sure about myself and that is I'm Asian.

I took the skeleton apart and put the bones in the bag, and then I remembered that I learnt how to review a face that was a skeleton. I took out a pencil and drew out the face I reviewed. After that I match the face with the picture of Daniel Cracker. It was exactly the same. How did he die? I thought.

I started walking. I walked for long hours when I found an exit but it was locked I found a huge piece of wood and forced the exit open.

It was night when I got out. It was about 6 to 7 pm. I ran home I knew the street quiet well. When I got home I rang the doorbell. When my mom saw me she cried with joy. I asked her what happen she told me that I went missing and so did Mrs. Ison, and then I told her about my identity and asked her if she knew. Right after I asked this her face when so pale that I realized she was scared. She told me not to ask that again so I kept quiet.

I didn't want my mum to know about the bones. I felt glad because she did not see the bag. I hid the bag in the cellar. Next day at school I was told that Mrs. Ison was found dead in a drain, they said the police told them that the death was caused my starvation but how could somebody. Starved in a day I thought my friends the agreed.

I told my friends and teacher about my mysterious identity. They decide to help me. They called the police to help as well. My parents were taken away to be asked and I showed them the bag I found and the bones. After a while I was told that my parents had run away before they could ask them anything. I thought if they were my real parent why would they just leave me and why would they hide my identity. If I asked them they would tell me I don't know all they might just give me one they make up why they would act so strange. The police found a kind couple to take care of me.

I told them to call me David before they find my real identity. The couple were very kind to me they treated like I was the real son. The man's name was Steven Handerg and the woman's name was George Handerg.

One they the police bought us exciting news. My parents has been identified, they were from a secret expedition. In the expedition they did legal stuff like stealing kids and changing their identity. All of the kids from the expedition had been saved and identified except for me. Nobody from the Expedition wanted to tell what my identity is. One of the criminals was a bit dumb he only said Dave Murley. I asked Steven is Dave short for David. "No my dear" he said.

Chapter 2 Mystery solved

The police had an idea to make the boss say everything about me. First the police told me that the boss was my fake father.

They told me to give the bag I found. I went up to the boss and showed him the bag. When he saw t he bag he turned bright pale. I said Dave Murley just to rise up the pressure. His head went down, then he said alright my boy I'll tell you everything he was silent for a very long time then his suddenly said "you are Dave Murley that's your real name". He gave me my real ID card. Dave Murley it read Age 16, ethnicity American. Place of birth Hollywood. "You mean that I'm not Asian" I asked curiously.

He told me that my dad was American and my mom was Japanese. I had found my real parents. That was the mystery of my identity but there might be more mysteries coming up. The boss killed Mrs. Ison and he was the one who knocked me out.

Chapter 3 A new beginning

My mother's name was Seiko murley was my dad's name. They told me that I was kidnapped when I was a baby by two men and I know who they were.

My life was happy after I found my real identity. I was at the same old school but everybody's happy to know my real name and other identity's. I thought my mystery days were over but sadly I was wrong.

Somebody's changed your date of birth Dave my dear. I ran to see what was happening my mom showed me that my age and date of birth was wrong. That means I was not 16. My mom told me that I was 19 but who changed my date of birth?

I don't think it is the people that kidnapped me because my mother told me that it was already changed before I was kidnapped.

I decided to find out my first suspicion was my dad because he was the only one that could touch my ID card but my mum. I don't think it is my mother because she told me that it has been changed.

What to do? I thought for a long time, then I took my dads book and matched his handwriting with the changers handwriting. It wasn't the same. I looked at the letters shape and had a brave guest. The changer is left handed. I was puzzled everybody expects my dad is left handed. My dad is right handed. I was left handed myself but I didn't change it myself did I.

I looked around the house for evidence. I found some letters hat was hidden in the seller. I read them all. It

Was from my grandmother. Dear Dave I have been so excited about your birth I wish that I could see you. They were just copies of this I didn't know that I had grandmother. My dad came in and saw me with the letters. "Oh no" he said"now I must tell you everything". I changed your birth date he cried. "I had to I can't let you know that you have a grandmother". I love you. I can't let your grandmother take you away from me. Is this some sort of a joke? I thought.

What is my grandmother's name? I asked. "Jane" he replied. Jane Murley. I sat on the sofa and thought for a long time. Is my grandmother still alive? I did not think that my grand mummy was still alive. There was low chance. If she was she would be in her 90s now.

Who was this mysterious grandmother of mine? I went on the computer and searched the name that she had Jane Murley. It she had died of SARS when she was 89. I looked at the dates on the letters. I was sent before she died. Now I know that have a grandmother.

Chapter 4 Strange house

I've been hearing about a strange house that some went in and didn't come out. I decided to Investigate. I ran to the house. It was dark and creepy. I went inside the door slammed behind me. I walked around. I open a drawer I screamed and backed off. A blood letter was in there it said you have come into the house you must die or try to get out. It you get out I'll let you go if not sayonara. I began to shake I looked around the house for clues. I broke open a box. I found a wallet and a lighter. I open the wallet I found some cards and a toe that is disgusting. I burn the toe with a match. I found a metal piece in the toe. I put the piece into the door but it didn't fit.

I found a chest in a drawer but It was locked I put the metal piece into it. The chest opened I found a scroll in it that read you have done well and for that I'll let you go. Drink a cup of tea on the table on is poisoned and one has the key to the door in it as for the other people that came there dead. I drank a cup of tea and found the key.

After I got out of that hell house I called the police but they didn't find anything in the house. Before I went out of the house I slipped a small camera into the house. I looked at it from my computer. I couldn't see a thing I think is because that the criminal took it away I waited for a while suddenly I saw a man in the camera he had black hair, skinny face and a mustache. He said something "you've caught me now I must kill you". I recorded the video for my parents to see. They were very concerned so they called the police to guard the house but that did nothing. On day at night I was sleeping then I was pull out of bed and stabbed I didn't see who that was. I found myself at the hospital. My tummy was hurting the police was there with my parents. The police asked about the attacker I told them that I couldn't see him properly.

I was very afraid these days I didn't know what to do. The police went into the house I got out of and finally caught the thug.

Chapter 5 Heavy Metal

In music I had to do an examine of a type of music. So I went on the computer to search some music. I found Heavy Metal I listen to some. It was cooling very cool. I found a few bands and some info online and did my examine. After my examine. I went to learn about Heavy Metal. I learnt how to play the guitar. At first I thought Heavy Metal was a kind of chemistry but now I know it is also music.

Heavy Metal was hard rock but no one likes it but me. Sometimes people turn soft songs into metal version.

American, English and Japanese people play the most Heavy Bands. One day I said to my mom "mom do you like Heavy Metal". "Yes "she replied. Heavy Metal is a bit like rock but harder and more evil. People say that I have a good evil laugh.

One day I was listening to Metallica suddenly I heard a sound. It sounded like a guitar. I thought that it was Metallica but then I realized that something is not right. I listened carefully. I went into my mom's room. I entered the room. My dad was lying on the ground covered in blood my mom was laying on the bed also covered in blood.

I ran to the kitchen and called the police and the ambulance. My mother's life was saved was saved but my dad was dead, killed. My mother told the police that the attacker was a man in his 30s. When the police sketched the man's face I had a fright. It was my friend. I told the police what I knew about the murder.

My friend was arrested. I watch him grow up. He was my best friend I did not know that he will actually do this. He was a very gentle and kind guy. Why would do this.

Chapter 6

7


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 my mysterious Identify

Stop cracking you freaking knuckles! Mrs. Ison screamed. You know I hate it. I loved to crack my knuckles but one problem my teachers Mrs. Brown and Mrs. Ison hates it. Sometimes I do it to annoy them Sometimes I do it because I get bored. Hi my name is David this is going to be a story of horror.

I was Sunday I went to English then I saw my Teacher Mrs. Ison I put my hands on my knuckles. Don't' you dare! She screamed then I felt a sharp blow on my head, then everything went black I think that I fainted. When I woke up I found myself in a strange place it was some sort of a cave or a drain. "Where the hell is this" I said.

I decided to have a walk around because I couldn't see an exit; suddenly I thought that I could see a light in front of me it was pretty far away where it was. I start to run to it. The strange thing was. The closer I get the dimmer the light when it was supposed to get brighter, then I realized that wasn't a light after all it was my mind playing tricks on me. There were writings on the walls but I couldn't see them properly.

I felt the ground and looked around when I look at the wall I screamed there was a skeleton. Bravely I went over. One the skeleton I found a bag inside were torches which still works and some other stuff like pencils and papers even food. The food was too old to be eaten. I turned on a torch and looked on the wall. I could not read the writing it was not English but there were only three wordsあだまI looked in the bag and found a translation slip you know a paper which has translations on languages on it. The three words read Adam. Whose name is that I thought? I found two ID cards in the bag. One had a picture of me on it which said Adam Stevberg. L realized that David wasn't my real name the other one also had a picture of me but this time it said David Lee.

What is my real name? I thought I found a whole bunch of ID cards in the bag all of them had a picture of me on it except one. All of them had different names on it. The one with the different picture was a man's card it said Daniel Cracker. Who the hell is This Daniel guy the dead guy and what the hell is my real name? I thought All of the ID cards have different information about me Different age date of birth different ethnicity everything. Know I was not sure of everything of myself. Who am I? I thought but there is one thing I'm sure about myself and that is I'm Asian.

I took the skeleton apart and put the bones in the bag, and then I remembered that I learnt how to review a face that was a skeleton. I took out a pencil and drew out the face I reviewed. After that I match the face with the picture of Daniel Cracker. It was exactly the same. How did he die? I thought.

I started walking. I walked for long hours when I found an exit but it was locked I found a huge piece of wood and forced the exit open.

It was night when I got out. It was about 6 to 7 pm. I ran home I knew the street quiet well. When I got home I rang the doorbell. When my mom saw me she cried with joy. I asked her what happen she told me that I went missing and so did Mrs. Ison, and then I told her about my identity and asked her if she knew. Right after I asked this her face when so pale that I realized she was scared. She told me not to ask that again so I kept quiet.

I didn't want my mum to know about the bones. I felt glad because she did not see the bag. I hid the bag in the cellar. Next day at school I was told that Mrs. Ison was found dead in a drain, they said the police told them that the death was caused my starvation but how could somebody. Starved in a day I thought my friends the agreed.

I told my friends and teacher about my mysterious identity. They decide to help me. They called the police to help as well. My parents were taken away to be asked and I showed them the bag I found and the bones. After a while I was told that my parents had run away before they could ask them anything. I thought if they were my real parent why would they just leave me and why would they hide my identity. If I asked them they would tell me I don't know all they might just give me one they make up why they would act so strange. The police found a kind couple to take care of me.

I told them to call me David before they find my real identity. The couple were very kind to me they treated like I was the real son. The man's name was Steven Handerg and the woman's name was George Handerg.

One they the police bought us exciting news. My parents has been identified, they were from a secret expedition. In the expedition they did legal stuff like stealing kids and changing their identity. All of the kids from the expedition had been saved and identified except for me. Nobody from the Expedition wanted to tell what my identity is. One of the criminals was a bit dumb he only said Dave Murley. I asked Steven is Dave short for David. "No my dear" he said.

Chapter 2 Mystery solved

The police had an idea to make the boss say everything about me. First the police told me that the boss was my fake father.

They told me to give the bag I found. I went up to the boss and showed him the bag. When he saw t he bag he turned bright pale. I said Dave Murley just to rise up the pressure. His head went down, then he said alright my boy I'll tell you everything he was silent for a very long time then his suddenly said "you are Dave Murley that's your real name". He gave me my real ID card. Dave Murley it read Age 16, ethnicity American. Place of birth Hollywood. "You mean that I'm not Asian" I asked curiously.

He told me that my dad was American and my mom was Japanese. I had found my real parents. That was the mystery of my identity but there might be more mysteries coming up. The boss killed Mrs. Ison and he was the one who knocked me out.

Chapter 3 A new beginning

My mother's name was Seiko murley was my dad's name. They told me that I was kidnapped when I was a baby by two men and I know who they were.

My life was happy after I found my real identity. I was at the same old school but everybody's happy to know my real name and other identity's. I thought my mystery days were over but sadly I was wrong.

Somebody's changed your date of birth Dave my dear. I ran to see what was happening my mom showed me that my age and date of birth was wrong. That means I was not 16. My mom told me that I was 19 but who changed my date of birth?

I don't think it is the people that kidnapped me because my mother told me that it was already changed before I was kidnapped.

I decided to find out my first suspicion was my dad because he was the only one that could touch my ID card but my mum. I don't think it is my mother because she told me that it has been changed.

What to do? I thought for a long time, then I took my dads book and matched his handwriting with the changers handwriting. It wasn't the same. I looked at the letters shape and had a brave guest. The changer is left handed. I was puzzled everybody expects my dad is left handed. My dad is right handed. I was left handed myself but I didn't change it myself did I.

I looked around the house for evidence. I found some letters hat was hidden in the seller. I read them all. It

Was from my grandmother. Dear Dave I have been so excited about your birth I wish that I could see you. They were just copies of this I didn't know that I had grandmother. My dad came in and saw me with the letters. "Oh no" he said"now I must tell you everything". I changed your birth date he cried. "I had to I can't let you know that you have a grandmother". I love you. I can't let your grandmother take you away from me. Is this some sort of a joke? I thought.

What is my grandmother's name? I asked. "Jane" he replied. Jane Murley. I sat on the sofa and thought for a long time. Is my grandmother still alive? I did not think that my grand mummy was still alive. There was low chance. If she was she would be in her 90s now.

Who was this mysterious grandmother of mine? I went on the computer and searched the name that she had Jane Murley. It she had died of SARS when she was 89. I looked at the dates on the letters. I was sent before she died. Now I know that have a grandmother.

Chapter 4 Strange house

I've been hearing about a strange house that some went in and didn't come out. I decided to Investigate. I ran to the house. It was dark and creepy. I went inside the door slammed behind me. I walked around. I open a drawer I screamed and backed off. A blood letter was in there it said you have come into the house you must die or try to get out. It you get out I'll let you go if not sayonara. I began to shake I looked around the house for clues. I broke open a box. I found a wallet and a lighter. I open the wallet I found some cards and a toe that is disgusting. I burn the toe with a match. I found a metal piece in the toe. I put the piece into the door but it didn't fit.

I found a chest in a drawer but It was locked I put the metal piece into it. The chest opened I found a scroll in it that read you have done well and for that I'll let you go. Drink a cup of tea on the table on is poisoned and one has the key to the door in it as for the other people that came there dead. I drank a cup of tea and found the key.

After I got out of that hell house I called the police but they didn't find anything in the house. Before I went out of the house I slipped a small camera into the house. I looked at it from my computer. I couldn't see a thing I think is because that the criminal took it away I waited for a while suddenly I saw a man in the camera he had black hair, skinny face and a mustache. He said something "you've caught me now I must kill you". I recorded the video for my parents to see. They were very concerned so they called the police to guard the house but that did nothing. On day at night I was sleeping then I was pull out of bed and stabbed I didn't see who that was. I found myself at the hospital. My tummy was hurting the police was there with my parents. The police asked about the attacker I told them that I couldn't see him properly.

I was very afraid these days I didn't know what to do. The police went into the house I got out of and finally caught the thug.

Chapter 5 Heavy Metal

In music I had to do an examine of a type of music. So I went on the computer to search some music. I found Heavy Metal I listen to some. It was cooling very cool. I found a few bands and some info online and did my examine. After my examine. I went to learn about Heavy Metal. I learnt how to play the guitar. At first I thought Heavy Metal was a kind of chemistry but now I know it is also music.

Heavy Metal was hard rock but no one likes it but me. Sometimes people turn soft songs into metal version.

American, English and Japanese people play the most Heavy Bands. One day I said to my mom "mom do you like Heavy Metal". "Yes "she replied. Heavy Metal is a bit like rock but harder and more evil. People say that I have a good evil laugh.

One day I was listening to Metallica suddenly I heard a sound. It sounded like a guitar. I thought that it was Metallica but then I realized that something is not right. I listened carefully. I went into my mom's room. I entered the room. My dad was lying on the ground covered in blood my mom was laying on the bed also covered in blood.

I ran to the kitchen and called the police and the ambulance. My mother's life was saved was saved but my dad was dead, killed. My mother told the police that the attacker was a man in his 30s. When the police sketched the man's face I had a fright. It was my friend. I told the police what I knew about the murder.

My friend was arrested. I watch him grow up. He was my best friend I did not know that he will actually do this. He was a very gentle and kind guy. Why would do this.

Chapter 6

7


End file.
